Sick Boyfriend
by veritasofia
Summary: Seakan semesta belum memberi Kyoutani cukup penderitaan dengan menambah satu hal yang lebih berat daripada demam ke dalam daftar masalahnya; Yahaba Shigeru. KyouHaba. Crossposted from Wattpad. Mind to RnR?


**Haikyuu bukan milik saya**

 **Warning(s): OOC, typo, Rate T for make out scene**

 **Crossposted from Wattpad**

Enjoy~

 **.**

Kyoutani terbaring di ranjang UKS, menatap langit-langit putih di atasnya. Rasa sakit terus menyerang kepalanya. Semua anggota tubuhnya terasa pegal. Oh, betapa bencinya Kyoutani terhadap nasib yang dinamakan 'demam' ini.

Mata keemasan miliknya ia pejamkan. Napasnya semakin berat tiap kali ia menghirup oksigen.

Sang Mad Dog berusaha untuk rileks ketika ia mendengar suara pintu UKS terbuka. Entah ini karena efek samping dari penyakit yang dideritanya atau bukan, Kyoutani semakin sensitif akan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang selain dirinya di ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa orang itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi penyakitnya.

Sial, umpat Kyoutani dalam hati.

Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengabaikan orang itu (ia ahli dalam mengabaikan orang lain). Tapi, jika orang itu melakukan hal yang mengganggunya, Kyoutani takkan segan-segan membentaknya bahkan jika pita suaranya harus putus sekalipun (meski ia demam, kalau kesabaran Kyoutani sudah mencapai batasnya, ia bisa kembali mendapatkan tenaganya untuk melepas emosinya).

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk tidur. Baru saja Kyoutani menempuh setengah jalan menuju tujuannya, pengunjung lain di UKS tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kyoutani."

Oh, Kyoutani sudah terlalu kenal akan suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik sosok yang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

Yahaba Shigeru. Orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Kyoutani sekarang.

"Kau mau apa?" sambar Kyoutani.

Sang _brunette_ yang sedang melipat tangannya menghela napas. "Aku sudah repot-repot mencari alasan untuk kabur dari rapat OSIS dan ini caramu membalas perbuatanku?"

Kyoutani diam saja.

"Watari bilang ia sempat melihatmu pergi ke UKS sebelum kegiatan klub, kutebak kau sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu," Yahaba duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Wahai mausia yang tak tahu terima kasih."

"Aku, kan, tidak memintamu untuk menjengukku," balas Kyoutani.

Yahaba menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras untuk mencegah kepalanya agar tidak meledak. "Kalau saja kau sehat, aku bisa menghajarmu di sini."

Kyoutani mengeluarkan suara mengejek. "Coba saja dan lihat hasilnya!"

Bahkan setelah empat bulan menjalin hubungan, mereka masih saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Rasanya seolah pertengkaran itu sudah menjadi topik sehari-hari bagi mereka.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan maut selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya kejengkelan Kyoutani memuncak. Ia mengeluh seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan mengbelakangi Yahaba. "Sial. Pergilah, Yahaba! Aku tak butuh kau di sini!"

Saat itu juga, Yahaba memilih untuk mengalah duluan. "Aku tak peduli apa katamu dan aku tak yakin kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Yahaba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyoutani. "Wow, badanmu memang panas."

"Berisik!" Kyoutani menarik lengannya.

"Sudah minum obat belum?" tanya pemuda bermata coklat itu, benar-benar tidak memedulikan perkataan Kyoutani.

"Sial. Untuk apa kau peduli?" ujar Kyoutani.

"Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin tahu kau sudah minum obat atau belum! Setelah itu aku takkan menganggumu lagi. Janji."

Kyoutani menggeram kesal. Ia sudah tak mampu menampung kesabarannya lagi. "Memang... salah siapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini, hah?"

Suaranya kecil, namun dapat terdengar oleh Yahaba. "Eh?"

Kyoutani tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Memangnya siapa yang seenaknya memintaku datang ke rumahnya hanya karena dia kesepian! Sampai aku harus kehujanan saat pulang! Kutanya, siapa, hah!?"

"I, itu..." Yahaba mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki hatinya.

"Ya, Shigeru, kau memang pacar yang baik," ucap Kyoutani penuh sarkasme. "Gara-gara kau, aku melewatkan kegiatan klub," ia membuang muka dan melipat tangannya.

"Kyou," panggil Yahaba lembut. "Kyou, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Merasakan tangan dingin Yahaba bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang panas, Kyoutani tetap bersikeras tidak mau menatap mata pacarnya. "Tch!"

"Ayolah, maafin aku, dong. Aku... Aku tanggung jawab, deh," ujar Yahaba. "Aku akan melakukan apapun sesuai permohonanmu selama kau sakit. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."

Pemuda yang bertampang seperti berandalan itu terlihat tertarik akan tawaran Yahaba. "Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa!? Sejak tadi kau di sini dan belum minum obat? Yang benar saja!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, dong. Penjaga UKS-nya memang tidak ada saat aku datang ke sini," jelas Kyoutani.

"Baiklah," Yahaba menghembuskan napas. "Beritahu aku keluhan apa saja yang kau rasakan sekarang!"

"Pusing, badanku panas, tenggorokanku sakit," jawab Kyoutani dengan suara parau. Rasanya pita suaranya bisa putus kapan saja.

Pemuda kelahiran 1 Maret itu menepuk tangannya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Baik, aku mengerti sekarang."

Ia berjalan menuju lemari kaca tempat menyimpan obat-obatan di UKS. "Kau beruntung, Kyou. Karena aku pernah merasakan gejala-gejala yang kau alami, aku tahu obat apa yang harus kau minum. Kalau tidak salah..."

Yahaba mengamati isi lemari tersebut sejenak. "Ah, ini dia. Ibuku memberiku obat ini saat aku sakit."

Kyoutani menatap kekasihnya yang menyodorkannya sebutir tablet.

"Kau... bisa minum tablet, kan?" tanya Yahaba.

"Tentu saja bisa! Memangnya aku anak SD!?" seru Kyoutani. "Berikan padaku!" Penyuka Hamima Chicken itu merebut tabletnya dari tangan Yahaba.

Kyoutani menelan obatnya dengan bantuan air putih yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, lalu melempar tatapan 'puas kau?' kepada kekasihnya yang sejak tadi terus mendesaknya. Yahaba, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Kyoutani, membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman puas.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa! Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan demam," ucap Yahaba seketika.

"Apa-"

Jantung Kyoutani serasa mau copot ketika menyadari sepasang bibir yang menempel di pipinya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu buru-buru menarik tubuhnya, wajahnya merah-entah akibat _shock_ atau demam yang semakin tinggi. Kyoutani memandangi pacarnya dengan ketidakpercayaan, seraya memegangi pipinya.

Di sisi lain, Yahaba terlihat sangat senang akan reaksinya. "Hahaha! Kau sungguh tak berkutik! Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu ketika aku mengecup pipimu!" ucapnya di sela tawanya.

"Sial kau, Shigeru! Seharusnya aku memang tidak memercayai perkataanmu sejak awal!"

"Tidak, tidak," tawa Yahaba akhirnya mereda. "Yang tadi itu aku serius. Aku memberimu ciuman untuk menyampaikan doa-ku agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Tch! Terserahlah," kata Kyoutani. "Omong-omong, soal permohonanku itu... Kapan kau akan mengabulkannya, hah?"

"Iya, iya. Sabar, dong. Memang apa, sih, yang kau inginkan, Kentarou?" Senyum manis Yahaba hampir membuat Kyoutani meleleh—kalau bukan karena usaha kerasnya untuk menjaga _poker face_ -nya.

"Aku... Ingin kau menciumku lagi," gumam Kyoutani pelan.

"Eh?" Pemuda bernama depan Shigeru itu sempat membalak kaget, lalu menyeringai. "Ohoho. Jadi Kentarou ketagihan, ya? Baik, baik. Akan kuberikan satu ciuman yang takkan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu."

Namun, ketika bibir Yahaba hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi dari pipi pacarnya, Kyoutani malah menghalanginya dengan tangan.

Yahaba yang hendak protes malah dibalas Kyoutani dengan, "Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mencium pipiku."

Setelah tiga detik Yahaba memroses ucapan Kyoutani, barulah ia sadar apa maksudnya. "Apaa!? Kau bodoh, ya? Mana mau aku mencium bibirmu! Kalau aku ketularan demam-mu bagaimana!?" Buru-buru Yahaba menolaknya.

Masih dengan _poker face_ -nya, sang Mad Dog menjawab, "Kau terlalu dramatis. Lagi pula, kau sudah bilang akan melakukan apa pun untukku, bukan?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau!"

"Shigeru," ujar pemilik manik coklat keemasan itu. "Apa mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pacar yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Yahaba hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berkata sembarangan. "Ba-baiklah! Tapi kau harus berterimakasih, loh!"

"Hm."

Pria bersurai coklat muda itu mencodongkan tubuhnya, seluruh beban tubuhnya ia pusatkan pada lengannya yang bertumpu pada ranjang. Kedua bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Dengan mata tertutup, Yahaba semakin merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena Kyoutani sedang sakit jadi bibirnya ikut panas juga. Atau mungkin tidak.

Ah, sudahlah. Yahaba tak mau pusing dengan hal sepele. Yang lebih penting, sepertinya 'hawa panas' itu sudah mulai menyebar ke wajahnya. Apalagi napasnya sudah mulai habis. Yahaba hendak menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan menarik kepalanya dan menghirup oksigen. Namun sepertinya Kyoutani punya rencana lain. Ia tidak langsung melepas pacarnya begitu saja dan malah mendorong kepalanya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kini giliran jantung Yahaba yang mau copot. Ia benar-benar kaget. Sejak kapan pacarnya berinisiatif soal ciuman? Kenapa bibirnya terasa begitu menggoda? Kenapa Yahaba begitu candu terhadap kekasihnya? Dan begitulah seterusnya, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bodoh muncul di benak Yahaba.

Lidah Kyoutani mulai menjilati bibirnya, seolah meminta akses ke dalam mulut Yahaba. Manik coklatnya tertutup dan Yahaba akhirnya mengizinkan Kyoutani untuk menjamah mulutnya.

Satu pertanyaan lagi timbul di otaknya. Sejak kapan Kyoutani sangat ahli dalam berciuman? Tentu saja di antara keduanya, Kyoutani-lah yang paling minim pengalaman mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Oh, Yahaba bahkan harus melatih Kyoutani untuk bercumbu di saat senggang. Dan terakhir kali mereka latihan adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Sangat mustahil bagi Kyoutani untuk menjadi ahli dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Jadi, pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah kenapa Kyoutani bisa menyempurnakan teknik ciumannya dalam dua minggu? Gagasan bahwa kekasihnya itu berlatih dengan orang lain sempat muncul, tapi untuk sekarang, Yahaba memilih untuk melupakannya dulu.

Meski ia begitu menikmatinya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu harus mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Ia mendorong kekasihnya.

"Yang tadi itu berlebihan, tahu!" seru Yahaba sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Yah, padahal kau sendiri yang pertama kali menciumku," balas Kyoutani datar. Dalam hati, ia sangat puas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Tapi itu kan di pipi, bodoh! Kau juga harusnya bilang dulu kalau mau pakai lidah!" Yahaba mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan membentak, meski ia sangat bahagia bisa bercumbu dengan kekasihnya.

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan keinginanku. Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang," Kyoutani merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbalik membelakangi Yahaba.

Pacarnya bersungut-sungut. "Dasar brengsek," umpatnya pelan.

Ketika Yahaba hendak keluar dari UKS, sang surai pirang berkata, "Shigeru. Terima kasih," dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Oh, betapa Yahaba ingin mengabadikan wajah tampan kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan. Aku bilang akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kan?" jawab Yahaba, yang mungkin akan ia sesali nantinya.

Ia menutup pintu dan merenungkan adegan yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Mungkin bercumbu dengan pacar di ruang UKS tidak buruk juga.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum karma benar-benar menimpanya keesokan harinya.

Yahaba mengusap hidungnya setelah bersin yang entah keberapa kalinya pada hari itu. Ia merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Yahaba, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Oikawa, sang ketua OSIS.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, Senpai. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Yahaba. Memang, sih, ia juga mulai merasa pusing dan panas badannya hari ini.

"Begitu, ya. Tapi kusarankan kau pulang saja habis ini, aku bisa mengurus sisanya."

"Ya, baiklah, Oikawa-senpai. Aku kasih ini ke Matsukawa-senpai dulu, ya." Yahaba pun keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Ia mulai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuhnya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Oikawa benar atau tidak. Yap, Yahaba positif demam.

Dan satu-satunya sosok pelaku yang muncul di benak Yahaba adalah—

"Setan alas," Yahaba mengumpat.

—Kyoutani.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:**

Telah mengalami penyuntingan sebelum di-post di sini

Holaa Minna sekadar memberi tahu, Author ini pecinta KyouHaba garis keras~~ Author eksis untuk melestarikan KyouHaba, SemiShira dan KuroKen^^

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima

Terima kasih~~


End file.
